


Dream SMP Headcanons and AUs

by qwillowpet



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scary Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwillowpet/pseuds/qwillowpet
Summary: This is my first piece of work on this website. I hope you all enjoy these short stories that are based off of my own ideas. (NONE OF THESE ARE CANON)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 29





	Dream SMP Headcanons and AUs

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is based off of my own ideas! These ARE NOT Canon! Enjoy!

Tommy and Technoblade are laughing while running back to their house after sneaking into L’manberg. They get to the door and catch their breath while still laughing. They hear another, lower laugh. The sound of milk being sipped fills their ears. Dream appears in front of them. He draws his sword of off his back. “Hand over Tommy, Techno. I don't want any problems.” Dream snarked. Techno quickly draws his pickaxe and shoves tommy behind him. “Don’t touch my brother.” growled Techno. The two men stared at each other. Dream grinned and threw a pearl into the air. “Why would he do tha-” Techno was stopped mid thought by a groan. He turned around, his cape almost flying off his body. He saw Tommy laying in a ball on the ground, Dream's sword was stained with blood. Dream laughed, "You should have listened to me." He drank a potion and disappeared. Techno’s mind raced. There was a chance he was alive right? He knelt down next to Tommy’s body, shaking his slightly. There was a slight raise in Tommy’s chest. Then it happened. "TommyInnit was Slain By Dream." Techno’s eyes grew wide. He started breathing faster. He couldn’t keep calm. He said nothing, there was just silence. He slammed his fists into the ground. He sat there with a slight gleam in his eye. He lifted his head, an expression of defeat. But something was different. His eyes were darker, his expression was firm. “God damn it Dream..” He growled under his breath “You’ll die for that..” He sat up onto his knees, bringing Tommy’s lifeless body into a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry Tommy, I’m so SO sorry.” He sat up slowly, watching Tommy's body fade from his arms. "I'll see you soon, GhostInnit."


End file.
